


We Get The Best Out Of Hard Times

by Sywia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confined AU, Conflicted Siblings, F/M, Forbidden Love, Incest, Lockdown AU, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Incest, Soft Daenerys, Soft Viserys, Viserys is actually nice, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia
Summary: Confinement!AU, Modern!AU. Viserys and Daenerys are two conflicted siblings. A pandemic is declared, they have to stay confined together. However, this experience will make them realize that they're the most precious thing to each other.
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen (minor)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	1. We've Lost Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> As you guys now, we're currently under lockdown almost everywhere in the world. Since I missed social contact, I figured out that it could be the same for our favourite Targaryen siblings <3 So I decided to write this AU :) I could only imagine how Viserys and Daenerys would do in the same situation that we face now ^^  
> I hope you'll like it, it is my first multi-chapter fic, even though I only have written one chapter at the moment.  
> More mature themes will be added in the future, and I'll add the tags when time comes, but the "explicit" rating gives you an idea of what's coming ;)
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Daenerys was staring blankly at her ceiling, thinking, when she should have been sleeping. Thinking about the past few days. Everything had happened so fast. One day, everyone was out there, living their normal lives, and then the next day… The whole world was under lockdown. Everyone had been forbidden to go outside and to meet people. Her school had been closed and she was forced to stay home. She was not alone: since she lived with her older brother, Dany had some company. But even though some of her peers would have considered her lucky not to be confined on her own, Daenerys didn’t see it this way. 

Her relationship with Viserys had deteriorated over time, ever since the death of their father a few years ago. He had been forced to work multiple jobs at once to give both of them a semblance of the comfort they’d had before and to drop out university in order to sustain the needs of both himself and his little sister. Daenerys had been too young to help, but she had been old enough to understand what was happening and to realize the impact of all this on their lives. Over time, Viserys had changed. Maybe she had, too. They both had been mourning, after all. She had started to see him less and less as he had multiplied the hours spent working. The rare times she saw him, he was bitter and exhausted. It had been progressive, Viserys had tried to cheer her up in the beginning, but the situation had rapidly caught up with his feelings. 

Dany had always known that her brother had a bad temper when he was tired. The situation didn’t help: their childhood bond had faded away and their friendship had burnt to ashes. The girl had suffered from all of this, she had felt as if she had lost her brother after losing her father. Of course, she knew that it wasn’t his fault, that having so many responsibilities had been very stressful for him. Somehow, she had even felt guilty of not helping, even if she knew that she wouldn’t have been able to. 

However, they were now forced to stay at home. Daenerys had been worried about this: they hadn’t spent time together in years, except to argue. Every time they’d been in the same room, they both had been so tense that it hadn’t lasted long: either Dany had gone to her room, or either they had gotten into an argument. Viserys had always been stressed by having multiple jobs, and by the thought of not being able to take care of his sister. He cherished her, Daenerys knew it, but the anxiety had taken the best of him. The thing was: he couldn’t go to work anymore, and Daenerys couldn’t go to school. When she should have been worried about her final exams or her graduation, she was just thinking about how things would go with her older brother. Maybe he wouldn’t be so stressed; since they were getting help from the government, but… Maybe he’d be even more anxious about potentially losing one or more of his jobs. 

All of this hesitation had left Daenerys deciding to stay as much as possible in her room, avoiding him. She didn’t know if she should go see him or if it would be better for both of them to stay away from each other. But all of this self-isolation didn’t do her any good. She couldn’t see any of her friends; and missed them all. It killed her to admit it, but she even missed the hugs and kisses from her boyfriend, who had been distant with her the past few weeks. She didn’t understand why and had tried to shrug it off, but it had seemed as if Jon was trying to avoid her. She didn’t have had the time to confront him about it. And of course, the pandemic in itself was stressing her out.

She sighed. No, she couldn’t manage to find any sleep. It was late, way past her usual bedtime, and her friends didn’t even answer her texts. Jon didn’t answer either, but she had grown used to it. It had hurt, at first, she had missed him, but slowly, Daenerys had begun getting annoyed by the situation. She was even annoyed by the mere thought of him.

She sighed again and decided to get out of her bed. If she couldn’t sleep, then, she’d do anything to avoid thinking about bad things. She’d read, write, try to draw or whatever she could do but she’d clear her mind. For this, she would need some energy, since she was still a bit tired. She walked out of her room, deciding that she would prepare some tea for herself to drink as she kept her mind busy. However, something wasn’t right. The small hallway that linked the sleeping chambers to the living area wasn’t as dark as usual. Normally, there would be no light: Dany would always stay in her room and Viserys would do the same; unless he was working. Now, the hallway was lit by something coming from the living room. Daenerys quietly approached the light source, and as she walked closer, she heard it. It was a voice, speaking in a rather alarmed tone. 

The Targaryen girl quickly understood that the old TV was turned on; and that consequently, Viserys wasn’t sleeping either. She silently entered the room, and she saw it. The guy on the TV was talking about the new pandemic that was making them stay at home. She could hear his words now that she was close enough: Viserys had turned the volume down in order not to wake her up. From where she was, she could also see her brother’s anxious face. He was sitting in the couch, his head resting over his hand, and his whole body was… tense. 

Quietly, the young woman walked towards him. She didn’t make any noise; since she didn’t want him to startle: he really seemed stressed and focused on the screen. Surprising him when he wasn’t expecting her to do so could lead to a tense situation, and she knew it. Her brother just hated to be vulnerable, and it was understandable, after all the things he had been through. Yet, Dany didn’t speak, still hesitating over if she could disturb him. She had to admit it, she was a bit worried. Since their father’s death, he had rarely been in a great mood, and whenever he was stressed, he could let anger get the best out of him.   
But since she was now very close, she decided to try to talk to him. He was her brother after all, and she was anxious as well. She couldn’t let him in the same state of mind as she was in. 

“...Viserys?” Daenerys spoke, making the Targaryen man quickly turn his head towards her. It was obvious that he wasn’t expecting her to be here. The glance he gave her seemed to ask her what she was doing here, and why she had come to him.   
“I… I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to make myself some tea and… I saw you here. What are you doing?” She asked, a bit curious.   
“How is it concerning you, sweet sister? This is my apartment.” He said rather bitterly, sighing. Immediately after, he felt guilt rush through his body. He didn’t truly mean to be rude, but… Somehow, he couldn’t help it. When he saw how his little sister looked away, he continued, trying to sound a little softer.   
“I can’t sleep either. The situation is too stressful.” He murmured, as Daenerys nodded in understanding. He could lose one or more of his jobs, and she had to admit that it also scared her a bit. Slowly, she walked to sit beside him. Sometimes, she really missed the fond relationship she used to have with her brother. Especially in times like those where she felt more alone than ever. Now that they were confined for an undetermined period of time, they were the only way for each other to have some social contact. Daenerys briefly glanced at the TV; all the red titles and videos of diverse hospitals made her feel like she had knots in her stomach. She quickly looked away from it, to look at her brother.

“I think that watching the news doesn’t help, Vis. It’s only stressful information…” She suggested. Viserys stared at her oddly. How was he supposed to know everything, to analyze everything, and to think about their future if he didn’t watch the news? 

In answer to his odd glance, Dany added: “Maybe… Maybe we should try to live each day as it comes?” She had read that online; since she wasn’t able to do anything but that. She hadn’t applied the advice though, as she was still worried about what would happen next, but she only wished to calm him down a bit. 

Viserys seemed to hesitate. He was secretly shocked by Daenerys. She had grown; and spoke way more maturely now. He hadn’t realized it before, but she wasn’t a teenage girl anymore. Despite himself, Viserys felt an ache in his chest as he got conscious of the fact that they had been ignoring each other for way too long. It hurt him whenever he thought of it, but since he was always tired and moody, he preferred avoiding her than hurting her. He knew that he was responsible for all of this, even though he was doing his best. He sighed, agreeing with what she had just said, even though he now thought of the past instead of the future. 

“Yes, dear sister. I guess I’ll just change the channel.” He answered, trying not to show too much of his melancholy. “Since you can’t sleep, do you want to stay there?” Viserys asked, suddenly feeling the urge to catch up the time he had lost with his little sister.   
Daenerys looked surprised that her brother invited her to spend time with him; but gladly accepted the offer, nodding. She too; was eager to spend more time with him. She even allowed herself to hope of an improvement in their relationship, longterm wise, even if it seemed to be a bit optimistic. 

As he saw her accept his offer, Viserys installed himself more comfortably into the couch; and grabbed the remote so he could get rid of the news. Quickly, he changed channels, trying to find something that would catch their attention. He was stopped by Daenerys who, after a few minutes and a more comfortable installation into the couch; had put her hand over his arm. Her eyes were gleaming in joy.

“Wait! Let’s watch this, Viserys, do you remember?” She asked with a timid smile. It was a movie Daenerys loved to watch when she was little, preferably while being hugged by her older brother. Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Viserys also smiled maybe for the first time in weeks, as he saw what movie was being shown.   
“You’d make me watch this multiple times in a single day, sister. Of course, I remember it.” His good mood, and the fact that he remembered a part of their happy childhood, made Daenerys smile even more. 

“But it didn’t bother you. You’d always accept to watch it with me.” She chuckled, gently pushing his arm. Viserys playfully rolled his eyes, and chuckled as well. 

“Did I have a choice?” Daenerys pretended to hesitate, before smirking. 

“No. I wouldn’t let you leave; since I’d hug you yo keep you with me.” The girl laughed. It felt natural to share nice moments with Viserys again. She had lost hope, but realized that she might have been wrong to do so.

“I could’ve left; if I wanted to.” Viserys replied, lifting an eyebrow. Daenerys did the exact same thing.  
“Nuh-uh. I don’t think so. And do you want to leave, or do you want to watch the movie, now?” Viserys smirked fondly at the sight of his sister. She was still happy. Maybe he hadn’t wronged her too much by ignoring her for so long. He still felt guilty about it, but it felt nice to see that she wasn’t annoyed with him for that.

“I will watch it with you, dear sister.” He accepted, now grinning. Daenerys was right, they should enjoy the time as it came. They couldn’t do much else, anyway. Maybe this way, they could fix their broken bond and form a family again. 

And fate seemed favourable to them as, after a while, both of them fell asleep on the couch, shoulder against shoulder, as they had done many times when they were younger.


	2. A New Day Has Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, here is chapter two!  
> I hope that you enjoy it :) ♥  
> Here we'll see how their relationship progresses!

The next morning, Daenerys opened her eyes first, awoken by a ray of sun that passed through the half-closed shutters of the apartment. As soon as she rose from her slumber, something confused her right away. She wasn’t in her bed, nor her bedroom. She frowned, wondering where she could be; and turned her head to look here and there. It was only when she began moving that she felt somewhat… Restrained. She looked down; and saw arms firmly holding her.

Only then, Daenerys realized where she was and with whom, remembering what had happened the night before. She had been watching part of her childhood’s favourite movie with her brother, and both of them had seemingly fallen asleep on the couch. During the night, they had managed to lay down, but the couch they had was cramped as their small apartment: they unconsciously had had to lay close to each other, so no one would fall. And again, just like when they were younger, Viserys had been holding his little sister in his arms and had spooned with her as he slept.

This particularly nostalgic thought travelled Daenerys’ mind, and she couldn’t help but smile. She was surprised that in only one night, her brother and she had begun to recover some parts of their childhood’s bond. They would probably have some work to do before getting their complicity back, but Daenerys was happy to feel her brother’s body against hers. It felt nice and comforting.

In a way, this familiar and warm hug would remind her of the ones her boyfriend, Jon, would give her. For some reason she didn’t know, he had begun to grow distant with her, and Daenerys didn’t understand it. She hadn’t dared to confront him about it since he was her first boyfriend ever and she was afraid to scare him out.

Just as sad thoughts about her boyfriend began to cripple Daenerys’ soothed mind, she felt some movement behind her back. Soon after, she heard a confused groan coming from her brother. It made her chuckle. Viserys had never been an early bird as a child, and she noticed that it hadn’t changed. As the grip on her body loosened, Daenerys turned to face her brother, her smile back on her face. She had almost fallen off the couch when she moved, but Viserys had put a hand over her arm to hold her back.

“Sister, you know that they told us not to overwhelm the hospitals, right? Try not to hurt yourself.” He said with an amused smirk. Daenerys rolled her eyes playfully and smiled as well.

“I wouldn’t have fallen,” She replied with a chuckle. “Have you slept well, brother?”

Viserys shrugged, as he lifted an eyebrow. “You move less than when we were kids, but you kicked me a few times, sister.” That made Daenerys blush in embarrassment right away. She sat down on the couch, and pushed his arm, acting falsely offended.  
“I don’t move that much! And you’re exaggerating, I didn’t hit you through the night.” She pouted, an action which made Viserys chuckle.

“Yes you do and yes you did. Look.” He lifted his shirt, revealing a blue mark on his abdomen. They hadn’t had much room in this small couch, and Daenerys had indeed hit him. Not on purpose of course. He had particularly felt this one during the night, so he knew that there would be a bruise there.

Daenerys couldn’t help but blush. In embarrassment yes, but also because of something else. As Viserys lifted his shirt, her gaze had caught a glimpse of his body and… She had to admit it, he was very beautiful. It had surprised her, she hadn’t seen him naked since they were kids, and somehow, she wouldn’t have expected his body to be so fit.

She quickly shrugged those thoughts away from her mind. It was normal to be surprised by the change in a sibling’s body, especially after a long time. If she had thought that his body was pretty, it had only been from an objective perspective. Nothing personal at all, it would be wrong, after all.

Daenerys rapidly looked away to avoid to think about such things again. What was wrong with her? Viserys was her brother, and in top of that, she was in a relationship.

Viserys noticed how red her cheeks were but thought that she was just feeling guilty. What else could it possibly be? He put a hand over her shoulder, trying to reassure his little sister.

“Hey. It’s fine, Dany. You didn’t hurt me. Don’t worry about that, mh?” He told her, looking at her in the eyes. The girl nodded; and bit her lip. Feeling his hand over her like this made her want to be hugged and cuddled, as Jon and she used to do at school. Or as Viserys and she used to do as kids. Daenerys found herself missing every social contact she could get, especially the physical one.

But she didn’t want to admit it. She didn’t know how to. Even if since last night, both siblings had seemed to be happy together, she was always afraid to annoy her older brother. So she didn’t say a thing about her need for hugs. She could wait, she knew that she could. She simply put her hand over his, softly smiling in answer.

“Okay. I’m glad I haven’t harmed you.” Viserys seemed reassured that she had quit worrying; and sat a bit more comfortably in his couch. He didn’t want to do anything, today. He was always working so much and so hard, and had decided to take a break. there wasn’t much to do, anyway.

“Dear sister. How about spending some family time together?” Viserys asked, with a smile. Daenerys seemed a bit surprised, apart from the day before, it had been ages since they had spent time together. But of course, she was pleased by the question. She sat deeper into the couch as well, hugging her knees.

“And what should we do?” She asked; all ears for his answer.

“How about this medieval show that everyone’s been talking about for years? We haven’t watched it, we could start to?” He said. Daenerys’ eyes lit up with excitement at this idea. Everyone in her school had been talking about this show and yet, she hadn’t seen it. Truth was, she didn’t like to watch movies or shows alone. It had always been a thing she’d do with her family, back when she was a child. Since her father’s death, she had progressively stopped to watch things. Sometimes she would watch a movie on her own, but it was pretty rare.

Since that show had seemed very interesting, Daenerys immediately nodded, and picked up the remote, turning the TV on.

“Let’s watch this, then.” A smile was painted over her face as she started the show. Only a few minutes after it, both siblings were completely absorbed in the story and its atmosphere. Soon, the first episode had ended. They had both been so focused and immersed in the story that they didn’t see the time flying by.

Nonetheless, Daenerys smiled. They had plenty of time; since they were stuck inside and couldn’t go out. She was happy that they could have some family time together. She looked over at Viserys, and he seemed to enjoy the moment as well. He probably had to relax a bit, she thought. It made her feel better to see that her brother was having some time for himself. And she was there for him, where she had always felt like not doing enough to help him.

They sat there on the couch all day long, watching multiple episodes of their new favourite show. They did stop a few times to go grab something to eat, but overall, they spent their whole day in front of the TV, enjoying the presence of the other.  
Something felt odd, though. Daenerys was happy to recover some of the time they had lost ignoring each other, but… She didn't feel whole. Their relationship had changed so much, even if right now they were spending time together. She remembered how much they would hug, all the little caresses Viserys would give her before. She wanted to be hugged by him again, she wanted him to caress her cheeks and hair again. She couldn’t even hug her friends from school or Jon, her boyfriend, to make that feeling go away.

  
Yet… She did not dare to tell him. They had both grown up so much, she had no idea how he would react. What if he refused, telling her that she was too old for this kind of thing? She bit her lip; and softly sighed to herself. They would still have a lot of work to do if they wanted to truly retrieve their old bond.

Suddenly, all sound from the TV stopped. Dany looked at Viserys only to see him with the remote in his hand.  
“What is wrong, Dany?” He asked. He had heard her sigh and had seen how she had gone from happy to melancholic throughout the day. His eyes… They had a glimpse of worry inside of them. Dany couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for that; since she hadn’t meant to worry him. They were supposed to spend a good time together.  
She decided to tell him the truth; since she knew how well he could read her like an open book. Not all of it, but… Some of it.

“I was just…Thinking about our childhood. And of how we would often hug each other.” Her voice was quiet; as if she wasn’t daring to tell him. She didn’t even dare to look at him. Viserys had pushed her away when she was asking for affection once or twice in the past; and had never dared to ask him for a hug ever since.  
However, as he did not immediately answer, Dany glimpsed at him. His lips were parted; as if he were trying to tell her something but couldn’t, his eyes showed surprise and even seemed to have a slight touch of sadness inside of them. He knew that he hadn’t been the best of all brothers. He regretted it, even though he had never admitted it, not even to himself.  
Slowly, he reached out to her, caressing her arm with his hand. Only then, the words came to him.

  
“Daenerys. You don’t have to ask.” Viserys said, a small smile crossing his face. Yes, he regretted not being there for Dany when she had needed him. Times had been hard for him, but he felt like he had failed her. He had the occasion to repair that now, and he would take it. As he saw his sister’s eyes filling with hope and joy, he parted his arms. Immediately, the Targaryen girl went to snuggle against him. A small smile was on her face as well.

“Thank you, big brother.” She murmured, closing her eyes so she could fully enjoy his embrace. They stayed like this for quite a while, Viserys caressing her hair as he used to do before, simply enjoying the presence of the other. They had watched a whole season of the show they had started and now wanted to rest a bit. It was already dark outside, after all.  
At some point, even if he enjoyed hugging his little sister, Viserys began to yawn. He had no idea of the current hour, but he did feel like it was time to go to sleep. He looked over to Daenerys, only to see that the girl had fallen asleep. Viserys had no idea if she had been sleeping for a while or not, but couldn’t resolve to wake her up.

She was just so sweet. Sleeping like this in his arms, she seemed like she had found peace. Viserys had an idea so they could both go to bed without her having to wake up. Carefully, he put his hands underneath her body; and lifted her as he got up. Thankfully for him, his sister wasn’t so heavy. He carried her like this to her room, and put her to bed, wrapping her with her sheets. Viserys couldn’t help but smile. He had done that many times when they were little, and he had to admit that he had missed it. He caressed her forehead and watched her sleep, before getting up to go to bed as well.  
Except that he felt something grabbing his shirt. He turned his head to see that a hand was weakly preventing him to go away.

“Stay…” Daenerys murmured, half asleep, with a groggy voice that was almost a murmur. Viserys’ heart fluttered at the idea of sleeping with her. It had been a while since they had done this, and they had been kids. Yet, he missed it all the same. He decided that he could do that for his sister; since it didn’t bother it either. He undressed; and was left only in his underwear, so he could sleep more comfortably. Then, he went under Dany’s sheets and blanket, snuggling against her. Her bed had way less room than when they had been little, but… it felt warm and welcoming. Viserys had never felt something like that since their childhood. He cuddled with his sister, thinking that he could allow himself to feel happy and innocent again.

It was with the thought of their sweet years in mind that the older Targaryen fell asleep, his body protecting his sister’s against all danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I hope you liked the chapter! ♥ If so, please let me know what you've thought of it! I look forward to ideas over what they could do next, and I can tell you that things are going to get hot... maybe not in the next chapter, but they will! So if you have things you'd like Viserys and Daenerys to do during this quarantine... hit me up ;)
> 
> Have a good night/day and stay safe!


	3. I'll Be There If You Need Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I come with a new chapter! Sorry for the time it took (is 9 days a lot? I don't know, but I wish I was writing quicker. xD)  
> I hope you enjoy ♥

This morning again, Daenerys was the first one to wake up. Contrary to the previous day, when she opened her lilac eyes, she saw the walls of her tiny bedroom and her familiar furniture, all well lit by some sun rays. Only one thing felt odd: her bed seemed tinier than usual. It had always been small, but she normally would fit inside without any problem. This morning, however, she barely had any room to move. She was still a bit dizzy and numb from sleep, so when she felt breathing against the back of her neck, she shivered and startled in surprise. She turned her head to see what was happening, only to see her older brother sleeping against her.

She smiled, reassured not to be in danger. He had slept with her all night long. Now that she thought about it, she could remember asking him to stay with her, half asleep, but Daenerys had thought that it had been a dream. She was glad he had stayed with her; since his body was very warm and had kept her comfortable through the night. She still felt very nice, wrapped in his arms and against his body like this, so she snuggled with him a bit more; that way, she could still enjoy being in bed.

However, as she did so, she felt her behind pressing against something… hard. It was odd. Daenerys stayed still, wondering what it could be. His arms were holding her and she knew that his knees were lower. As she was curious, Daenerys almost imperceptibly pressed against it, still having no idea of what could be against her. In his sleep, Viserys answered with a small groan, which made Dany shiver in a strange way. It wasn’t… Displeasing. 

She frowned, a bit confused, as the memory of Jon joking about morning erections crossed her mind. No, it could not be that. Viserys couldn’t be having an erection right now, she first thought. Again, her body froze, and her cheeks became crimson red as she realized that yes, it could only be that that was happening. Immediately, she felt guilty for not having realized it earlier; and having even pressed against it. She was taken, and it felt like she was cheating on Jon, even if she hadn’t done it on purpose and Viserys couldn’t control it either. And… It was her brother! Why did she shiver at this? Surely this wasn’t appropriate at all...

All ashamed, Daenerys felt the urge to isolate herself a little bit. She moved Viserys’ arms away from her body, carefully so she wouldn’t wake him up, and she stood up. Then, she headed to the bathroom, determined to take a shower that would wake her up and make her think about something else. As she walked there, she kept wondering what was wrong with her, even if she tried her best to free herself from guilt. It wasn’t cheating, she thought, she hadn’t done anything. Yet, she felt terrible about all of this. She knew that this kind of incident had nothing to do with attraction, and it was why she was so upset with herself; because she couldn’t help but think that it did. 

The Targaryen girl entered the shower and immediately set the water at the highest temperature there was. She knew that it could be weird, but she just loved warm water. It helped her relax and she could just think about nothing. The only thing in her mind was the feeling of her skin heated up by the water, and the sight of it getting a pink tint. She spent quite a while like this, simply enjoying life, at least a few minutes. Only then, she started to wash her body. When she was done, Daenerys stepped out of the now steaming shower; and grabbed a towel to dry herself. She’d still think about what had happened, but tried to ignore it. Neither she or her brother had done something bad. It hadn’t been on purpose. It was easier to convince herself of this now that her mind was clearer, and not as numb as it was before the shower. She would be able to forget that soon enough, she knew it.

However, there was still trouble to come for her. As she dried her body off, her eyes laid on her personal shelf. Immediately, she noticed that something was missing. Her hairbrush was here, as well as the makeup she’d rarely use, some elastic bands and her usual sanitary products. Everything was there, except for one thing. She didn’t have any pads left, she noticed. She was rarely out of stock, since she’d always remember to buy some when she ran errands with her brother, but it seemed like she had forgotten the last time they had shopped for groceries. Dany sighed. Of course, she had to forget that in the middle of a sanitary lockdown. 

As she dressed up, she tried to remember the last time she had her period. It was confused in her mind; since she tended to forget which day was which because of the confinement, but after a few minutes… She realized that she had had her period three weeks ago. Worded differently, it meant that she was about to finish her cycle soon; and that at any time; she could need pads. 

“Oh no, no, no…” She whined to herself. What could she do? She couldn’t go to the store for only one item, yet it was a pretty necessary one. She knew that she should have been more far-sighted, but she had completely forgotten about her stock of pads. On top of that, Viserys would have to be the one going to the store, since he was the only one who had a driving license here. It would annoy him, Daenerys knew it. And she felt guilty about it, as she feared that all the tensions they had would come back. She sighed to herself; but as she was trying to figure out what to do, she heard a knock on the door.

“Daenerys, are you in there? I need to use the bathroom.” Her brother had woken up. She opened the door to him, trying not to seem too stressed, hoping that Viserys wouldn’t notice. He did.

“What is the matter, Dany? You look… preoccupied.” He asked, frowning a bit in worry. What could be wrong? What if his sister wasn’t feeling well? Daenerys bit her lower lip, wondering if she should tell him. Her cheeks were already red in embarrassment at the idea of talking about her period to her big brother. It was a subject she tried to avoid. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” She lied, trying to walk away from the bathroom. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. Viserys was giving her an unconvinced look, one that had seen straight through her lie. He didn’t let go of her; since she hadn’t really answered his question. Daenerys bit her lip. There was no way she could escape the situation. He knew how much he didn’t like whenever she was making wait too long, so she sighed. There were fewer risks for him to react badly if she did as she was told to. As she wondered how to tell him, her cheeks flushed red, and she looked away, unsettled. Then, she spoke.

“I just realize that I don’t have any pads left.” She said, speaking the last words in a murmur. Viserys sighed.

“Dany, I thought that something bad had happened. You seemed so worried.” He said, a bit relieved. Daenerys wasn’t relieved at all, though.  
“You don’t understand, I’m supposed to have my period in a week, Viserys!” She sounded a bit desperate as she spoke. Desperate and ashamed as well. Why on earth did she have to talk about her period to her brother? “We have to buy some…” She then added shyly, hoping that the great mood he had had those last few days would last.

Viserys seemed a bit annoyed by the news. He didn’t want to get sick, and he wanted to contaminate his sister even less. He didn’t know much about periods, for the fact that he was a man, so he asked:  
“Can’t you go without pads until last month? I went grocery shopping a week ago, Daenerys. I can’t go out just for one item.” He spoke, sighing. It made Daenerys bit her lip.

“This is why I didn’t want to tell, you, I… I know you went outside last week, Viserys. And this is why I was worried as well.” She answered, annoyed with herself and the situation. Viserys tried not to get annoyed as well, and thought about a solution.

“Why not order some online?” He suggested, trying to sound patient. After all, he didn’t want his sister to leak blood everywhere in the apartment. One would think they had murdered somebody. The suggestion however, as good as it seemed, made Daenerys wince.

“Isn’t the mail slowed by all this pandemic? What if it doesn’t come in time?” Dany worried. They couldn’t allow that to happen. What would she do if they arrived late? She knew how overwhelmed the mail services were, with all the security measures and all the people ordering online now. Viserys knew that as well. 

“So, you want us to go to the store? Do you know how much time it takes to enter the store? It literally takes hours. There are lines in front of it, Dany. All of this for some pads?” He muttered, a bit more upset now. Daenerys bit her lip and looked down. She didn’t want to ruin their nice moments, she didn’t want him to be upset with her all over again. 

“Viserys, I’m sorry, but I really can’t do otherwise…” She murmured shyly, hoping that he would understand. “I know that I should have thought about it, but I completely forgot, I’m sorry. I do not want to have an argument with you, brother.” Dany finally said, sighing. 

Viserys did so as well, trying to calm down, telling himself that Daenerys hadn’t done this on purpose to annoy him. It had never been in her nature to annoy him on purpose, he knew it, not when she was aware that how angry he could get. The young man did not want to get angry now, as he had enjoyed their peaceful and happy two days as well. So, he nodded, convinced by her words. He was reminded, again, that the girl had grown and was now a young woman, mature enough to avoid arguments. Viserys was glad of that, of course, since he had been kind of raising her after their father’s death. Yet again, he felt guilty not having noticed it.

“Fine. But you will come with me, I don’t exactly know… What you need.” He said. He had never really looked at what brand she got or which size she chose. He had explained her all she needed to know, the basics, but didn’t know much more as well, and had never been interested in this anyway. Until now. Even if it had bothered him, he felt as if it were his responsibility to take care of such matters about his sister, and it made him feel… in peace with himself. Yes, he could take care of her, he was able to.

“We will need to put scarves around our faces, though. We don’t have masks.” He told her after a while. Daenerys nodded in agreement, happy to hear those words. She was relieved that they had come to an agreement.  
“I will go look for some,” she said, softly smiling. “Thank you, Vis.”

They left the apartment fifteen minutes later. The weather was cold and windy outside, so it wasn’t a problem for them to wear a scarf, even at this time of the year. They weren’t so fond of cold weathers anyway. They got into Viserys’ old yet familiar car, and drove to the shop. Luckily for them, there wasn’t as many people as expected, so it took less time for them to enter the store. They still had to wait in line for about one hour, but were grateful that they didn’t have to wait any longer. 

Once inside, it didn’t take much time to find what they needed. There wasn’t a lot of people inside, the shop felt… Empty. It felt a bit scary for Daenerys who hadn’t gone out since the announcement of the lockdown. There were less choices than usual though, as it seemed that people had begun making stocks. Daenerys still found her usual pads, and picked them, her cheeks red from doing this under the eyes of her brother. She knew she shouldn’t feel ashamed, because it was natural, but she couldn’t explain it. It was intimate, and where she had no problems talking about her period to her friends, it was odd to do so with Viserys. She was grateful that he didn’t make any comments, though. Once she had chosen what she needed, Viserys asked if she needed something else. Dany thought for a while.

“Perhaps some painkillers?” She said, thinking about how badly painful her period could be some months. Daenerys was glad that he had asked, or else she probably would have forgotten and would have suffered a week later. They went to pick it up, paid for everything and finally, came back to their car.

As they rode home, after being relatively silent, Daenerys spoke, looking at her older brother who was driving, eyes focused on the road.

“I wanted to thank you, Viserys. For agreeing to go out even if it took time and…” She stopped as she saw a smile cross Viserys’ face. A soft crescent that lit his young yet usually worried face.  
“It’s fine, Dany. I wasn’t mad at you. I promise. You know, you can always tell me if you need something, okay?” He said, briefly making eye contact with her before looking back at the road. Dany’s heart fluttered for some unknown reason. Maybe it was because she wasn’t used to talk to him like this. Yes, it was probably that. She smiled as well.

“I will, big brother. Thank you.” She answered. The ride home happened without any problem, and even with a glimpse of joy and complicity. As they went back into their apartment, the siblings sat on the couch, and watched TV as the days before, cuddling against the other.  
For the first time in years, Dany felt home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today!  
> I truly hope you enjoyed this chapter, if so, I'd appreciate some comments! ♥  
> I really loved your kind comments on the previous chapter, for that I cannot thank you all enough. 
> 
> Stay safe and have fun! ♥


	4. Meant to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a while in lockdown, Daenerys feels like something has changed in her relationship with her brother. Besides, her boyfriend stopped talking to her, so she is left in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy so I'm back with another chapter and I finished this story's plan, so it should get finished ASAP :) I have a lot of work with school but I will finish it. It won't take long, I don't think so. Anyway, have fun and enjoy! <3

A week had passed since the missing pads incident. A few days during which things were pretty much the same as the days before. The two Targaryen siblings were still under lockdown, so they kept watching movies, cuddling, playing video games and sleeping next to the other. It was like they were making up for the time lost, they were in their own bubble and didn’t have to undergo the daily life’s stress. In a way, it was like they had found their previous lives and selves again. Their previous bond. But… Still, something had changed.

Daenerys had felt a bit guilty that she had been spending time with her brother - since the lockdown, she hadn’t spoken to Jon, since he’d ignore her or give her vague replies. But he was her brother, after all, nothing more, even if she did remember the innocent kisses they had shared as kids as well as their family’s history of particular… love stories. It wouldn’t be her case, she thought, she wanted a normal life. 

Except that since the day she had felt Viserys' morning boner against her thigh, things had changed. She did not tell him, but she had thought about it every day since it had happened. It would have been hard to forget it, since it had happened multiple times during the nights they’d been sleeping together the days after. And pretending that it wasn’t arousing her curiosity would be a lie. She knew it was something natural, yet… it made her feel in a way she had never experienced before. Something was stirring into her stomach, but it was a nice feeling. Even when she’d kiss Jon, the feeling would not be so strong. She knew it was the feeling of attraction that she had towards Viserys, and it also made her feel terribly guilty. She was supposed to be in a relationship. Jon had kind of ghosted her before the lockdown, his texts were cold but she still felt like a cheater - for something she couldn’t control.

A part of her told her not to feel bad for a guy that ignored her, that even if things happened with her brother, no one would know. But she couldn’t stop the shame from tainting her cheeks with a bright red colour. This confinement would end one day, it would have to. Daenerys did not want to live hidden either. The girl was just terribly confused as to what she had to do. She didn’t even dare to tell Viserys the strange way she’d been feeling since a few days. Those were not sensations she was supposed to have and she feared that sharing them would make their relationship vanish again. She could already picture a cringed out Viserys, a sceptical smirking one or worse: an angry one. Even if he had changed, as he wasn’t stressed by his very messed up life, Dany knew that her brother’s rage was an easy thing to rise. Telling him how her body felt like might stress him and he might throw a tantrum. It wasn’t what they needed at the moment.

And the events were not truly helping her to make sense of her emotions. A new cycle of her had started and with it, the usual association of numb pain, unpleasant bleeding and… emotional sensibility. She hadn’t said a word of it to Viserys, of course. She never told him when her period started - unless it was about to start and she needed pads, as she had done a week ago. A part of her felt like it was improper for some reason and the thought of telling him such an intimate thing had always dissuaded her from doing so. Until… Now. Her period had started in the morning, they had watched movies all day and… she wanted to tell him. Something inside of her made her want to tell him. She felt like she had to share it with him. Why? She wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was because she would be able to open her heart more easily to him. She knew Viserys had noticed that something was wrong with her. She knew it, he’d always been so observant.

And indeed, Viserys was starting to ask himself some questions as well. His sister wasn’t behaving normally. Even if they hadn’t spent much time with each these last few years, he still knew what Daenerys would look like when disturbed by something. So of course, he had to ask her. He wasn’t going to leave her like that, he had to help. 

“Sweet sister, are you well?” He had asked one morning as they were eating breakfast together. Dany had been looking at the food more than she’d been eating it, which was concerning since she loved the cereals Viserys had bought. As she heard the question, she immediately stopped all movement and waited a few seconds before looking at her brother in the eyes. His lilac orbs showed concern, and he had a certain serious look in them as well. She knew it, she couldn’t escape the question. Some part of her wanted to keep it all to herself, but in a way, she also wanted to tell him everything. And she knew what the right choice was, even if it wasn’t the easiest one.

“It’s… I’ve just been thinking.” She began, nervously biting her lower lip. Tenderly, Viserys put one of her hands between his.  
“About what? You can tell me, Dany, I’m there.” He told her, as she sighed nervously. It would be okay, everything was fine, she tried to tell herself.  
“It’s about… us. I feel like things have changed between us.” She said. “I mean, of course, things have changed since we reconnected with each other but… compared to when we were kids. Things have changed since we were kids, I feel it and… it is weird, I do not know why it’s like it.” She confessed, finally opening to him. Perhaps it was because they had grown up, at least it was what she tried to tell herself, but deep down she knew that it was just a pretext. It was something else that she was feeling, something that she didn’t manage to put words on. And it stressed her out.

As she had finished talking, she looked at her older brother as if she were waiting for some kind of confirmation from him. Her heart was beating fast and she realized that the confession had truly been one big thing for her. Yet, as the two pairs of lilac eyes met, Dany was left in more confusion. Viserys was looking at her in a strange way. He didn’t seem surprised, nor did he look shocked. He wasn’t even telling her that it was because they had grown up. No, something was in his mind, but she couldn’t tell what. 

She couldn’t guess that Viserys had actually been feeling this as well, this sort of tension between the two of them - it wasn’t present during their childhood, it was something else.   
“Daenerys I… know what you mean. I’ve been feeling like that too, actually.” He murmured, hoping to reassure his sister. And as she relaxed, he couldn’t help but feel a strong urge to kiss her. Viserys knew what his feelings were, he was older and had more experience. Dany… Had nothing, at least Viserys didn’t know about it. He had been feeling this way ever since they had started to speak to each other again, and he felt like it was what Daenerys felt too.   
During a few seconds, they looked at each other. Nothing was said with words, everything passed through their eyes. The young woman even began to blush. At this exact instant, Viserys knew that they were feeling the same things. And he felt terribly glad. His sister was looking at him with so much admiration - and he was doing all the same. They were both mesmerized by each other, their glares caressed the other’s lips… But suddenly, Daenerys pushed back to her chair, leaving her brother in confusion. It was like her face was being a painting of pain and grief, and Viserys immediately seemed worried. Especially when he saw tears flooding his beautiful sister’s eyes.

“H-hey… Dany? What’s wrong?” He asked, worry staining his voice. The sight was heartbreaking, and he felt powerless as he didn’t understand anything as to why his sister was crying. Daenerys tried to open her mouth to speak, but the only thing that left her mouth was a meek whine. She couldn’t talk, she had started to sob so much. Slowly, Viserys approached her and dried her tears with his hand, as he caressed her soft silver-gold hair with the other. This would always soother her when they were kids, so perhaps it’d do the same now.  
“You can tell me everything sweet sister. I’m here.” He cooed.

And indeed, it did work. Dany began to calm down a little bit as she tightened her grip on her brother’s hand.   
“I just feel bad… Because… I didn’t tell you but I have a boyfriend, at school and… Since the lockdown, he barely replies to my texts and well… When I think about it, I feel way better with you than with him, so I feel so… guilty…” She murmured, stopping here and there to sniffle a little.  
“I’m sorry, I...I’m on my period, I guess it makes me a bit more sensitive…And I’m sorry for not having told you before.” She then ended up saying. Viserys immediately caressed her cheek to wipe away the tears that were left, and looked at her in a fond way.

“Dany…” He answered after a short while, as he was trying to gather the words to try and reassure her. “Sweet sister. It’s okay, I understand why you wouldn’t tell me. It’s fine, I’m glad you’re telling me now, and I’m sorry that he’s behaving this way. Do not cry for such a prick, darling. You deserve better.” He said, feeling a bit jealous and angry towards her boyfriend. His sister was perfect, no one was good enough to be with her. No one… Except Viserys himself perhaps. At least, it was certain that that guy didn’t deserve his sister. He was causing her so much pain.   
“Someone better.” He added in a soft whisper, and did not stop looking at her. God, what was he saying? Viserys bit his lower lip, wondering if his sister would understand what he meant. And Dany looked at him with red cheeks, hesitating to speak. Inside of her mind was stirring the idea of Viserys replacing Jon. Viserys being her boyfriend. Kissing her. That very idea made her feel all sorts of ways, ways that she had never felt like with Jon, even at the beginning of their relationship. Yet, she didn’t dare to tell Viserys about her thoughts - perhaps she had interpreted those words badly and he didn’t mean himself in any way. The girl was confused, and could just stare at her older brother, who himself got to feel the tension budding between the two of them.

Viserys soon realized that he had to do something. He could see how his sister wanted something to happen between them but didn’t dare to make the first step. Slowly, his hand went from her cheek to her lips and he brushed them with his thumb. They were so soft and plump, everything that he wanted to do was to kiss them. Since he had to do something, since he couldn’t leave her like that and since they apparently both wanted it… Viserys bent down and kissed his little sister. Daenerys let out a soft gasp as he did so, but smiled under his lips. It was a chaste kiss that they shared, nothing too extravagant or intense in appearance, yet it was intense in their minds. Both of them felt like it was something they had always missed. They both feel full, complete from this experience. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but it felt like the most pleasing hours of their lives. 

Then, Viserys moved back and smirked at his red sister.   
“Daenerys… You need someone who can make you happy.” He told her as he softly squeezed her hand. It was like this kiss had always been meant to happen, and it felt divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, feel free to leave a comment to give me your opinion ♥


	5. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after her first kiss with Viserys, Daenerys makes an important decision and takes good time with her older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me updating 24h after the 4th chapter after not being present for months... Lmao actually organizing a story makes itmuch more easier. I'm such a noob. Anyways here's a new chapter and I hope you will enjoy! ♥

The few hours after the first kiss with her brother had felt unreal to Daenerys. It was like she was living a constant daydream. She could never have thought that kissing her brother would have made her feel like that. All the kisses she had shared with Jon before had never felt like this. Never. She had felt some stuff, yes, but what she had had with Viserys was so much more, it actually felt like she had never been kissed before. 

She had spent the whole day with a huge smile on her face, and that had made Viserys smirk most of the time as well. He’d been pretty proud to make his sister feel so good and had also felt terribly happy to finally get to kiss her. The rest of the day had spent incredibly fast and the two siblings had now been in bed for a few hours. They had first chatted, as they had taken this habit since they had started to sleep next to each other, but the night was advanced and Viserys was asleep, his breath softly caressing Dany’s spine as he was spooning her from behind, holding onto her tightly, as if he wouldn’t like her to go away. 

Normally, Daenerys would have been sleeping as well by this time, since she usually would sleep before Viserys but… This night was different. She was too busy feeling amazing. The whole day had felt perfect just because of this kiss and now, all she could think of was about how amazing it was to just lay there in bed with her brother’s arms wrapped around her. She never wanted to leave those arms and wanted to feel cherished and bless like this forever. 

Yet, as she was thinking about the events, a little voice in her head began to make itself more present. “It is my brother that I kissed.” It said, before the thought made its way to her brain. She had kissed her brother. She knew that family affairs were pretty common in her family, her own parents being siblings, but… it did feel weird to realizing. Weird - but not unpleasant. She was feeling amazing after all, there was no reason to be ashamed. Nothing was wrong with that - actually, some part of her was proud of it. During these few weeks spent in lockdown, Dany had discovered her brother again. She had met new parts of him but they had managed to form a bond again and now, she couldn’t imagine kissing anyone else. She was glad, she was happy, and no one’s judgement could make these feelings go away.

So, out of the blue, driven by these euphoric emotions as well as some sort of determination, she reached out for her phone which was placed on her nightstand. She had a very particular and precise idea in head, an idea which had to be realized.   
For a few seconds, the light emitted by the phone dazzled her, but she quickly adapted to it. Swiftly, she opened her messaging app and scrolled down a little bit. At some point, she reached the conversations that dated from two weeks. And she tapped on Jon’s name. Reading their last ‘conversation’ comforted her in what she was about to do.   
It was only saying “hi”, “how are you” and ended with one of Daenerys’ texts left on read. Truly, Jon wasn’t caring enough to talk to her, so she would have absolutely no remorse as to what she was about to do. Quickly, she typed a text on the message box. It didn’t take long, as she already knew what she was about to say. As soon as it had been sent, Daenerys smirked to herself, feeling relieved and freed from a very heavy weight on her heart. It felt amazing. 

She was about to put her phone back on the nightstand when she felt a hand caressing her shoulder, as well as Viserys breath tickling her neck a bit more. As she felt it, she shivered and felt like butterflies had appeared in her belly. It was a sensation she’d been feeling all day, but being so close to him made it more present and realistic. She quickly realized that Viserys was probably awake, so she turned her head towards him.   
“Brother? Are you sleeping?” She asked, just to be sure as she saw the opened lilac eyes of her older brother. Well, open was perhaps a bit too much. They were trying to open and were actually looking pretty inflated due to just getting out of sleep.

“Not anymore…” He said in a sleepy voice, before yawning and kissing her shoulder. “The light woke me up, I thought it was daytime already, but you’re just on your phone.” He added with a little chuckle as he curiously looked over her shoulder, just to see, by pure curiosity.  
“Are you playing games? ” He asked, and Daenerys shook her head. He bent his head a bit closer before reading ‘my bf’ on the screen, with a little heart emoji. Naturally, the young man looked a bit confused and felt a bit worried about his sister.  
“What’s going on? Is he bothering you?” He asked. Of course, he knew that Daenerys wasn’t secretly talking to that guy again, so it had to be him that was bothering her. Dany quickly shook her head again.  
“No, he isn’t, don’t worry. But there, have a read.” She said with a smirk as she passed him the phone. She couldn’t wait for Viserys to read it. He would be so happy, she felt it.

Viserys didn’t refuse the occasion and took the object in his hands. And he read what was written. 

[Hello, this is Daenerys (just in case you’ve deleted my number, thing you’ve probably done since you’re not answering to my texts). I just wanted to remind you that we were dating - just so I could tell you that I’m breaking up with you. It doesn’t make sense to stay in a relationship if you’re ignoring me, and I deserve better. Bye and good luck for the future.]

The older of the two lifted an eyebrow as he realized how sassy Dany could be, and he was actually proud of her. Yet, he was trying his best to refrain from smirking. This text must’ve been a hard thing to send for Daenerys and he had to respect that. Yet, as he looked back at her, she was widely smirking to him. So he did the same and gave her phone back with an approving look. 

“I’m sorry for waking you up, I had planned to tell you in the morning.” She spoke, biting her lower lip a bit nervously as she imagined it must’ve felt uncomfortable for her brother to be wakened up like that. Yet she did not stop smirking, the pride from leaving Jon felt too present and too good to stop her from smiling. And Viserys didn’t stop either, he grabbed Daenerys by the arm to make her face him properly.

“Oh, do not worry, sister dearest. This… was totally worth it.” He said, a smile still crossing his elegant face as he devoured his sister with his lilac eyes. Of course, that movement and that glance captivated the girl who immediately felt mesmerized by her brother. She was free of her ex-boyfriend, she realized. And she wanted to feel her brother again. 

So, without thinking, she joined their lips, as she wanted to prove to her brother that she loved him and could show it to him as well. At first, Viserys seemed surprised that Daenerys could be so initiative, yet it was a pleasant surprise. He didn’t take long to answer to her kiss - and found her pretty unexperimented. Her ex seemingly had never kissed her that well, so he decided that he had to teach her. Viserys had always taken care of her after all, and had taught her stuff in the past, so he could still do it now. Slowly, he put his hand on her waist and his other hand on her cheek as he introduced his tongue between her lips. Dany did seem a bit surprised but she sighed in ease and timidly caressed her brother’s tongue with hers. Both siblings felt shivers travelling their bodies, and it was their instinct that pushed them to get closer to each other, skin against skin, bodies against bodies. 

Their kiss got more and more languorous this time as they were both stimulated by the other’s natural warmth, and soon enough the room was filled with little moans and sighs from both of them. Viserys would bite Daenerys’ lips avidly as if he wanted to get every part of her just for himself, and it pleased his sweet sister more than anything. She was arching her back because of all the sensations and it made her body press against her brother’s torso and now hard manhood, which caused the two of them to shiver and made the kiss even more intense. They couldn’t keep their eyes from each other and both of their lilac orbs were burning with a flame of strong arousal and desire. 

Soon, Viserys’ hand went from his sister’s cheek to breast, and from her waist to her womanhood. He began to caress her through the fabric of her pyjamas before Dany broke the kiss, feeling a bit embarrassed. Viserys immediately stopped all movement as he felt her do so, and looked a bit confused, as if he were scared of having done something wrong. Daenerys saw it and made sure to reassure her older brother. 

“Vis, I… I love it but…” She began, biting her lip as if she weren’t sure how to word that. “I’m on my period, I’d rather not do anything tonight.” The girl said, looking terribly frustrated. Viserys did look frustrated as well, but he nodded. It would be a bad idea to stain the sheets, after all. 

“It’s fine, we can wait. But trust me, sweet sister... “ Viserys whispered as he got closer to her ear. “... You have no idea of the stuff I’ll do to you, how I’ll make you feel. My beautiful Daenerys…” He murmured before kissing her, and she answered to his kiss, very aroused by his words, even if she had never made love before. She trusted Viserys, and she was glad that he could be her partner in this first time. He would take care of her, she knew it. The butterflies in her stomach kept multiplying and she felt like she was flying on a cloud made of pleasure. And she hoped never being pulled back on the ground again. 

They kept kissing like that for a few minutes, and their kisses and caresses got more chaste as they slowly calmed their ardours and as sleepiness made its way to the siblings head. After a moment, they were just laying in the arms of the other, peacefully smiling.   
“Sweet sister… I love you so much.” Visy said after a while, his voice a bit dizzy because of the tiredness. It made Daenerys smirk.  
“I love you too, Viserys.” She answered as she snuggled against him, her head against his torso. Like this, she could hear his heart beating, and it was so reassuring. As Dany fell into the numbness of sleep, she told herself that she definitely did not regret her choice. She had loved the few moments she’d had with Viserys and she was doing amazing if both of them had liked them. The only thing she should worry about, she thought as she slowly gave way to the calm darkness of the night, was to enjoy life and not care about what was not the present day. And as to how they would do when the lockdown would end, they would figure out later. For now, it was just about the two of them. And the sweet swirling butterflies that were born inside of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Hoped you like it, I'd be very glad if you left me some constructive comment or just a nice one ♥ See you next time!


	6. I'll Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Viserys is cooking, he hears an argument going on to the living room. It's Daenerys and her ex, and he feels like it's his brotherly deed to help her with that. Luckily, they know how to reward themselves after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with chapter 6! I hope you will like it, I think it's the first time I write an argument so I hope it will be okay xD  
> Enjoy! ♥

Viserys had decided to fix the day’s lunch, as he was in a particularly good mood after the previous day’s night. Daenerys had broken up with her boyfriend and after that, they had kissed and said that they loved each other, so Viserys was incredibly grateful for it. The young man could not be having a better day, and he bet that Daenerys couldn’t either. All of this made him cheerful, way more cheerful than he would usually be, and he had decided to celebrate this by cooking something. During normal times, he would have taken Dany to a restaurant, even if it would have had a cost, but being under lockdown, they couldn’t go anywhere. It was fine though, as he could actually cook quite well. He’d had to learn as he had had to feed both himself and his sister since a few years.

He planned to make Daenerys’ favourite meal - a pizza topped with goat cheese and honey; because the girl loved pizzas, especially this one, and of course, it was a high-quality one. Not some kind of chewy junk that could be found in a fast-food. Even though she was a young adult, all like Viserys, Daenerys prefered the good, homemade kind of food. She could eat junk food sometimes though, a thing that Viserys despised, yet she had some taste and he was proud of her for this. 

At the moment, Viserys was simply preparing the dough for the meal, kneading it with rigour. His hands were dirty because of it, but he didn’t mind as he knew it would end up delicious. Tasting it was the part he was mostly waiting for, of course. All of this cheerfulness was also causing him to softly hum his favourite songs. He truly loved those moments when the stress didn’t affect him. He could feel how much of a better man it made him. And he was glad that his sister had understood that he had been trying. 

Yet, something suddenly disrupted the calmness and cosiness of the situation. A feminine voice yelling at someone - quickly, Viserys realized that it was his sister’s. She seemed to be raging against something - screaming at someone. Now that was odd, as there were only the two of them in the apartment. And as he heard no reply, he figured out that she was on the phone. Quietly, he put the dough he was holding onto its bowl and rinsed his hands, only to join the living room from where the noise was coming. 

As he entered the nearby room, he saw his sister not only yelling but crying as well. His vision turned red - who dared to upset his sister? As he focused a bit, he could now hear a masculine voice coming out of the phone speakers. Viserys wasn’t dumb, he realized that it could only be one person. Her ex-boyfriend. The young man sighed and came closer to his sister, putting a hand on her shoulder, which stopped her in her sentence and made her look quite surprised. 

“Who is it? Is that your ex?” Visy asked, conscious that he could seem a bit over-protective. But he didn’t care - at all. Dany bit her lip and stopped listening to Jon who was yelling in the phone. Instead, she nodded.  
“Yeah…” She said, but didn’t explain anything else. She did not know where to start. Viserys seemed to see how lost she was, so he made a decision.  
“Give me your phone. I’ll deal with him, okay? You need to relax.” He told her as he caressed her hair, and Daenerys almost seemed relieved to give her phone to her brother. Secretly, a part of her wished to see how Viserys would roast him. 

“Hey. I’m Daenerys’ brother, do you have a problem with her?” He snapped rather dryly as soon as he had grabbed the phone. Immediately, he could hear a panicked gasp, followed by some shaky voice trying to stay stern.

“I… uh, nice to meet you… Yes, well I had called Dany… because we, uh, were together and I just wanted to… Figure things out.” He plaided and Daenerys seemed outraged to hear that because she could hear Jon’s voice as she wasn’t far from her brother. Viserys did seem upset as well.

“Dany, you say?” Viserys groaned, upset as it was the nickname he had always been using for his sister. That guy had no right to use it. “For you, it’s Daenerys, first of all. Second of all.. by wanting to figure things out, did you mean to make my sister cry? Listen, young man, if she wanted to break up with you, it’s because she had her reasons. You’ve been an asshole to her, she’s told me everything. What do you have to say now?” Viserys spat, wanting the guy to feel scared and guilty. He had to prove to Dany that he could protect her. As he looked at his little sister, she had stopped crying and showed a little smile. It reassured Viserys, but soon, the anger came back as Jon opened his mouth again.

“How… How is this even your problem! It’s between her and me! Leave us alone, I’ve got this!” Jon suddenly snapped back, which surprised Viserys since the guy had actually seemed scared a few seconds before. It made Viserys smirk in anger, and his eyes lit up with coldness. All of this, Jon couldn’t see, but the man would make sure he felt it.

“How is it your problem? My sister lives with me, and I see her crying. While you may not care about making people cry, I do care about her. You haven’t texted her for so long, and now you pretend to care, you little prick? I will tell you one thing, from now on, you stay away from her. She doesn’t want you anymore, she has dumped you. You do not belong in her life anymore, so never call or message her again, did you understand me?” Viserys angrily hissed, and as Jon seemed like he wanted to reply, Viserys kept going.

“You will never approach her again, or there will be consequences. She doesn’t love you anymore. Now go cry about it, you had a chance and you screwed it up.”

On the phone, some sort of angry mumble was heard, but Jon couldn’t really say anything about the scolding session he had gotten.   
“You’ll fucking pay for it, both of you!” He said, frustrated before Viserys hung up the phone in his face. He had no more time for his little weeps, he had a pizza to make. 

After that, Viserys turned toward his little sister and smiled at her. He was proud that he had gotten to be here for her. Daenerys smiled back at him, being glad of how he had defended her and also, pretty happy of how he had talked to Jon. She would have loved being able to tell Jon that, as she had been kind of taken by surprise. The young man took a few steps to join her and began to caress her soft hair. It’d appease both of them. 

“Are you okay, sister sweetest? Did he say bad things to you?” He asked in a soft murmur, and Daenerys nodded.

“Yes, Vis, I’m fine. Thank you for helping. He was angry that I had broken up with him and when I told him that he didn’t care about me, he insulted me but… I’m just glad you came and made him stop.” She confessed as she hugged him tightly, a hug to which Viserys happily responded by holding her tight into his embrace.

“Of course Daenerys. Of course. I’m here for you, I want you to remember that. I’ll protect you, always.” He said as he made his lips brush against hers for a soft and brief yet very affectionate kiss. “How about you come with me to the kitchen? It was supposed to be a surprise but… I’m making your favourite meal. If you help me, perhaps we will have the time to make cookies.” He then suggested, thinking that some family time would benefit her, it would soothe her.

Daenerys’ eyes immediately lit up. She knew that Viserys knew what her favourite meal was and… Well, she loved cookies as well.  
“Are you making a pizza? And cookies? Oh, yes, let’s go!” She exclaimed happily, taking her brother’s hand and rushing to the kitchen. It made Viserys laugh. Dany could do anything for the food she loved, and Viserys though that this was extremely cute. He even had a little idea on how they would eat today. Finger food was perfect for this. 

When they arrived in the kitchen, the two siblings began to organize things. Viserys would make the dough ready as well as the tomato sauce, and Daenerys would take care of the cheeses, the honey and the oven. It only took a few minutes for them to finish what had been started, and then they dressed the pizza, making it evenly. Viserys had once unevenly dressed a pizza and Daenerys hadn’t been happy when she had seen that her brother had had more toppings on his piece of pizza than her. It had been a typical sibling fight which made Viserys smirk as he thought about it, but he still thought it’d be better to avoid this. 

Then, as the pizza was cooking in the oven, they prepared the cookies in a bowl full of dough and chocolate crumbs. Everything was going well until Viserys saw Dany discretely - bit perhaps not discretely enough - slide a few chocolate crumbs in her mouth. He looked at her in surprise and decided to tease her.

“Hey, don’t eat that now, or the cookies won’t have any!” Of course, it made Daenerys blush, as she really thought that her brother hadn’t seen her. It didn’t prevent her to pretend that nothing happened.   
“What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” She said, but Viserys saw how brown her mouth had gotten. Well. He lifted an eyebrow.  
“Ah yes? Let me see that.” He said before he kissed her unexpectedly, tasting the chocolate out of her mouth. Daenerys blushed even more but she did give herself to the kiss, and as they separated to catch their breath, she stuck her now pink tongue out. Viserys chuckled.  
“I knew it, dear sister. I knew it.” He said with a little laugh as they went back into making the cookies.   
“Well, it wasn’t such a bad thing, you seemed to appreciate the chocolate kiss.” Daenerys teased back, before shivering as she felt Viserys breath against her ear.  
“Indeed… We do that whenever you want, sister sweetest.” He said in a low voice that made the girl bite her lip in want. Yet, now wasn’t the time: the pizza was done cooking, as the oven alarm made them notice. 

Daenerys got the pizza out of the oven, and then put the cookies inside of it. During this time, Viserys set the table up and then, Dany joined him with the pizza. They both knew that for dessert, the cookies would be all warm, and it was something they were both excited for, even if Viserys hid it better. 

Soon, they were both devouring the pizza, especially Daenerys, and it made Viserys laugh. His plan could take place now.  
“Daenerys, can’t you eat properly?” He teased in an amused voice. “Give me that.” He said as he took the pizza out of her hands, making her look rather frustrated.   
“Give it back!” She said but Viserys shook his head.  
“Open your mouth.” He whispered in a playful tone, and Dany understood what he wanted to do. It made her blush, but she did open her mouth, and Viserys put the pizza inside of it. She took a bite and ate, all with a little smirk. Viserys kept feeding her, which made both of them giggle. They weren’t stopping to look at each other in the eyes. Something was burning in their lilac orbs, something unmentionable - yet. 

Then, Dany finished her piece and swiftly stole Viserys’.   
“Your turn now.” She said with a chuckle, and Viserys decided to play along. He ate the pizza all with suggestive looks at his sister, and as he was almost done, he licked her fingers. It made the young girl bite her lip. Damn. She desired him badly but they couldn’t do anything as she still was on her period. It sucked, she thought, but they’d get to it sometime. 

The two siblings kept eating like this until they were both full and then, the oven rang again, this time for the cookies. Viserys and Daenerys stood from their chairs, and they put in the fridge the leftover pizza as they picked up the cookies from the oven. They were as they both prefered them, as their mom used to make them - chewy on the inside, crunchy on the outside. Only Viserys knew the original taste, but he had made sure to make Daenerys discover it. For her, it was her brother’s recipe, even if she knew he hadn’t invented it. 

They ate the cookies as they had eaten the pizza, the chocolate staining their hands that they playfully licked. They ate a good part of the cookies but they did not care. For now, it seemed like they were back into childhood. They had no worries and the only thing they had to think about was how to have fun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd there it ends, with a little fluffy time! I think that they're very lucky to have each other, don't you?  
> I hope you enjoyed, if so, feel free to leave a comment! ♥   
> See you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This writing was shorter than my previous ones, but the previous ones were oneshots, whereas this story will have multiple chaps ;)
> 
> I give all my support to the people affected and/or working against this stupid virus, we will get it dracarysed soon enough <3  
> Stay home and stay safe, read my fics :')
> 
> And don't forget to leave a comment, I appreciate your opinions/help a lot! <3  
> Take care!


End file.
